juste un moment
by Uzu010
Summary: Un petit moment inspiré par l'épisode 17 de la saison 8. Attention Spoiler. Os sans prétention, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


_**Coucou à tous! **_

_**Me voila avec un petit Os inspiré par l'épisode 17 de la saison 8; donc attention Spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu!**_

_**Je sais que j'ai deux autres fics en constructions mais je suis en panne d'inspi, et surtout en manque de temps.  
Je ne desespère pas de les finir un jour :)**_

_**en attendant, voici de quoi vous faire plaisir j'espère! **_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Uzu **_

**« Juste un moment »**

Dean.

Castiel.

Deux êtres si différents et à la fois tellement semblables.

Deux êtres ayant tellement besoin l'un de l'autre sans jamais vraiment se l'avouer jusque là.

Jusqu'à ce moment. Ces quelques mots qui avaient ramené l'ange hors de sa torpeur...

« J'ai besoin de toi...Cas... »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à cet être céleste pour se défaire de l'emprise de Naomi. Encore une fois, Dean avait celui qui l'avait ramené vers la vérité...toujours Dean.

Et pourtant il avait du partir si vite. Des qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il lui fallu s'éloigner de cet humain qui lui était cher. Il devait fuir. Loin...

...

Les jours s'écoulèrent, puis les semaines sans que l'ange ne réaparaîssent.

Les frères Winchester eurent beaucoup à faire, en plus des affaires qui semblaient se multiplier au fil des jours, Kevin avait presque fini de traduire la seconde épreuve de la tablette; et Dean s'efforçait dans bien que mal à ne pas penser aux conséquences que celle-ci aurait sur la vie de son jeune frère.

Alors chaque soir, comme tout ceux depuis la découverte de la tablette des anges, Dean priait le sien. Il s'asseyait au bord de ce lit qui était maintenant le sien, il fermait les yeux et murmurait lentement quelque mot pour cet ami qu'il espérait en sécurité.

Il avait vu ce regard le jour ou Castiel lui était revenu, lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits.  
Sa façon de s'excuser encore. Il l'avait retrouvé, et à peine quelques secondes après il avait du lui dire aurevoir une fois de plus.

Mais il savait que Castiel, quelque part, pouvait l'entendre lorsqu'il le priait. Alors chaque jour il lui parlait sans le moindre échos. Mais peut important, il voulait que son ami sache qu'il le soutenait. Qu'il était là quoi qu'il se passe.

Ce soir là ne fit pas exception, fatigué par trois jours de chasse, le Winchester s'installa au bord de son lit, et ferma les yeux.

« Hey Cas...salut mon pote...j'espère que tu m'entends. Enfin...j'en suis presque sur hein..un jour tu me diras si tu as eu tout mes messages hein? Histoire que je sache si je n'ai pas parlé dans le vide de cette foutu pièce pendant des semaines pour rien... Merde. Mec. C'était chaud cette chasse, Sam est pas en grande forme; on a failli se faire avoir bêtement...mais bon. Tu me connais, toujours la pour veiller sur ses arrières. Comme toi avec les miens n'est ce pas?... »

Le chasseur soupira longuement...il voulait tellement entendre encore une fois la voix de l'ange raisonner, monotone, intriguée...

« jsuis un peu crevé la tu vois...si tu pouvais me faire un petit signe ça serait sympa en fait... »

Il grimaça en se réajustant sur le bord du lit; en évitant à Sam un coup mal placé, il s'était fait ejecté au travers d'une porte vitrée, ses côtes lui faisaient mal et ses mains ainsi que son front présentaient des entailles plutôt moche. Rien de bien sérieux. Les côtes c'étaient le plus ennuyeux, si vraiment il s'en était cassé, cela prendrait 6 semaines à se remettre, 6 longues semaines à souffrir au moindre mouvement. « super... »

Cela faisaient des semaines qu'il enchainait les chasses minables qui viraient une fois sur deux au cauchemar au vue du manque d'énergie de son cadet. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup tant il s'était plongé dans les recherches pour aider Kevin et Sam. Et son esprit ne cessait d'être interpellé par l'image de Castiel, parti.

Ce soir, il avait qu'il soit là. Que son ami soit près de lui. Le rassure. Bordel un geste! Un seul.

« Merde! Putain Cas! Te cacher de moi? Franchement?! Et puis tu disparais comme ça? »

Il commençait à perdre son sang-froid, seul, dans cette chambre.

Mais lorsqu'il se leva pour frapper dans l'armoire en face de lui, histoire de se défoula, ses côtes le firent plier. Il serra les dents. La rage montant.

« Cas...rien qu'un moment bordel... » il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase. Pour lui.

Et là, il l'entendit. Ce son indescriptible, ce bruissement d'aile. Il ferma les yeux se soutenant au bureau face à lui. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Et si c'était le fruit de son imagination?

« Dean... »

Il sourit et se tourna lentement.

« Cas... »

Il s'avança doucement vers l'ange et posa la main sur son épaule.

« merci... »

« juste un moment Dean. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Le chasseur sourit à nouveau. Si l'ange avait conscience de sa propre apparence il n'aurait pas osé lui dire cela. Il avait l'air épuisé, ce qui en soit, était étrange pour un être celeste.

« je vais bien Cas » dit il machinalement. « je suis content de te voir. Vraiment. »

Un léger sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de l'ange; seul Dean pouvait le faire sourire; c'était comme ça. Il avait « ce » lien.

Il tendit la main vers le torse du chasseur et l'instant d'après, ce dernier sentit une chaleur familière l'irradier; ses blessures guerrissaient. Il le remercia intérieurement. Envolée les 6 semaines de convalescence.

« tu n'est pas juste venu pour me soigner hein? »

« tu m'as prié Dean... »

« je t'ai prié tout les soirs depuis que tu t'es enfui. »

« je ne me suis pas enfui Dean...il fallait que je protège la tablette. Il faut encore que je le fasse. »

« De moi Cas? Vraiment? »

« Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer Dean...mais fais moi confiance... »

Le chasseur aurait pu lui répondre qu'il n'avait plus droit à ce crédit. Que sa confiance était perdue depuis longtemps, ce qui aurait du être le cas après tout les évènements passés. Mais pourtant... dans ce regard, qu'il connaissait si bien, il y avait quelque chose qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui : oui, il lui faisait confiance. Il lui ferait toujours confiance.

« Pourquoi ce soir Cas? »

« parce que je le pouvais...et si je l'avais pu, je serai venu tous les autres. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas tout à fait libre de mes mouvements. Je suis très recherché. »

« j'imagine... Tu reste combien de temps? Et combien de temps avant de te revoir Cas? »

« je fais tout mon possible Dean... »

« je sais. Je sais. Mais...avec Sam...c'est... »

« tu as besoin de moi, Dean ? »

Le chasseur releva les yeux vers les siens, surpris.

« c'est ce que tu m'as dit...dans la crypte. »

« c'est vrai... »

« et j'ai besoin de toi Dean. Alors je suis là ce soir parce que je le peux. Même si ça n'est que pour quelques minutes. Nous sommes une famille tu l'as dit. Depuis des semaines tu me parle... j'aurai aimé te répondre plus tôt. Je suis là aujourd'hui. »

Il y avait dans cet instant quelque chose de spécial. Depuis leur sortie du purgatoire, Dean n'avait jamais eu la sensation que le Castiel qui était en sa présence était celui qu'il avait toujours connu.  
Et la ce soir, dans cette chambre ou il le priait chaque soir, il le voyait comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
Là, entier, pour lui.

Il sentit son pou s'accélérer. Cet ange était là, pour lui, risquant sa vie une fois de plus, juste parce que lui, simple pêcheur, lui avait demandé.

Il regarda Cas, silencieux, qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui également, un petit sourire aux lèvres; heureux d'être là.

Quelque chose lui sembla être une évidence. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé.  
Mais ce soir, alors qu'il se sentait seul, dans ce bunker, avec son frère malade, incapable de le protéger de ce qui l'attendait, après des semaines à avoir espérer, il avait enfin en face de lui cette personne qui lui était si chère. Là, juste là.

Il s'avança doucement vers cet ange, sans réfléchir. A quoi bon? Il n'avait droit qu'à quelques minutes avec lui, il ne voulait pas les gâcher en pensant trop.

Cas le vit s'approcher, sans crainte, il laissa faire son ami.

Pourtant ce dernier entra dans son espace vitale, si précieux au chasseur. Il pencha alors doucement la tête sur le coté ce qui arracha un sourire à Dean.

« Cas. Tu me fais confiance? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. C'est surtout qu'il ne voyait pas comment Dean pouvait la lui poser. C'était tellement évident. OUI. Bien sur.

Mais il hocha tout de même la tête, doucement. Son ami semblait avoir besoin d'une réponse.

La main calleuse du chasseur s'approcha alors doucement de son visage pour se poser sur sa joue, la peau était rugueuse sous le toucher.

Le chasseur s'électrisa à ce simple contact. Toucher l'ange. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, cela l'obsédait.

Castiel le regardait, interdit.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, se vissèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Dean pu sentir le souffle chaud de son vis à vis effleurer son visage, c'était grisant. Cette respiration qui se faisait nerveuse. Castiel comprenait il ce qui se passait à cet instant?

Lorsque le chasseur frôla les lèvres de l'ange avec les siennes, ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris.

Leur regards se croisèrent à nouveau; Dean chercha dans les yeux immensément bleu de l'autre quelconque dégoût mais il n'y vit que de l'envie. Et ce regard là lui vrilla le coeur qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Il s'approcha alors à nouveau et cette fois Castiel ne recula pas. Au contraire, il chercha le contact. La bouche de Dean...douce et chaude. C'était...nouveau. Fort. Intense.

Il sentit ses sens s'éveiller alors que la main du chasseur alla se caler dans son cou alors que l'autre, encore inactive jusque là, se posa doucement sur sa hanche.

Maladroit il ne sut quoi faire de ses propres bras, tellement perdu par le tourbillon de sensation qui l'envahissaient.

Le chasseur approfondit lentement le baiser en quémandant l'entrée interdite de la bouche de l'ange, caressant doucement les lèvres avec sa langue.  
Castiel se laissa faire docilement, Dean était maître de lui en cet instant, l'être céleste s'abandonnant à ce baiser nouveau.

Une nouvelle pluie de sensations. Le chasseur le pressa un peu plus contre lui et ne pu retenir un léger gémissement en sentant ce corps contre le sien. Castiel, lui, sembla perdre la raison. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là...intensément meilleur.

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'écartèrent, l'humain étant à bout de souffle, ils prirent le temps de se regarder, c'était nouveau pour tout les deux.

Dean se recula alors d'un pas; un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« promets moi que tu reviendras des que tu le pourras Cas...je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais... »

« je serai là des que cela me le permettra. Juste pour un moment. »

« ...un moment comme ça. » finit Dean.

L'ange lui rendit un sourire tendre.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer, tout était dit. Tout était là. Une promesse de se revoir, le sentiment d'être moins seul, et surtout, la sensation d'être plus entier ce soir.

Dans un bruissement caractéristique; l'ange disparut à nouveau.  
Dean savait qu'il continuerait à le prier, et qu'il attendrait encore plus impatiemment le retour de cet ange qu'il avait fait un peu plus sien ce soir...

« reviens-moi...juste pour un moment... » souffla t-il dans l'obscurité.

_**Voili voilou :) **_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu! **_

_**A bientôt ;) **_

_**Uzu**_


End file.
